digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daemon
Demon Daemon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Cacodaemon. It is referred to as "Creepymon" in American Bandai products, a name derived from "Creepy". One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Jupiter and the sin of Wrath. It leads the many Demon and Fallen Angel Digimon, and like Devimon it was originally an Angel Digimon, and a particularly high-ranked one. It is said that before it fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, it was a Seraphimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/seraphimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Seraphimon] However, in response to a being of goodness in the Digital World (possibly the creator of the Digital World), it raged in fury and rebellion, and so was deleted to the Dark Area. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. Also, while it led the rebellion, and was the strongest among the Ultimates, it plotted to secretly revive the "Super-Ultimate Digimon".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/demon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Demon] Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 3 A cloaked Daemon (known as Creepymon) is the third Digimon of the Dark Master. He is also available as a card. He is one of the five rare Digimon cards. He is black, needs 4 black S-Energy points to be summoned and has 10/10, but gets 10AP and 10HP for every card in both players trash cans. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Mummymon can Digivolve into the cloaked version of Daemon (called "Creepymon" in the game in this form) if Mummymon has Level 47+ and Spirit above 230+. "Creepymon" also appears at the Lava River. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Daemon (Creepymon in US version) digivolves from Lucemon Fallen Mode at level 67 with 50000 Dark Exp. D-Tector 1.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 1.0, Daemon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000690111". Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers Digivice iC 10X DigiWindow Daemon appears in the sixth Southeast area of Dark Castle and can be unlocked by winning the "Meal" mini-game. Attacks * Evil Inferno (Flame Inferno): Attacks with extremely high-temperature hellfire that burns up the opponent without a trace. * Evil Flapping (Chaos Flare) * Double Dust * Slash Nail Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Hammer Knuckle Variations/Subspecies * Seraphimon * Daemon Super Ultimate Daemon Super Ultimate Daemon achieves this form when he absorbs Arkadimon Super Ultimate's data. Having the "Dark Virus", he can freely control the emotion of the living as he has power over the data composition of Digimon, i.e. 0 and 1. He is one of the few confirmed Super Ultimate Digimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks * Algol's Flame: Launches a gigantic orb of flame from mouth. * Dark Spreader: Uses the power of the "Dark Virus" to damage the enemy. '''Variations/Subspecies * Daemon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Demon Lord Digimon Category:Digimon species Category:Evil Digimon